


Light Up the Darkness

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Dark, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: There was only one way to get to Nibelheim and it was a path less traveled for many who tried have lost their lives not just because of the danger, but because something, or someone always takes them away, never to be found ever again.Cloud had Tifa, the town's best navigator but little did he know, even his friend couldn't stop him from falling, into a far deeper and dangerous place than Cloud could ever imagine.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unrepentant.
> 
> This is a dark story. Mind the tags <3

When he was still young, he heard stories from the older ones. They would gather together, drinking while playing a board game. It was always the same set of stories. About the missing ones.

“We don’t know when it started, but sometime ago, people started disappearing from this world. Nibelheim is famous for it, that’s why we don’t get too many travelers.”

“Yeah yea. Missing people. Nowhere to be found. Sometimes they leave the stuff behind like their clothes. But we tried searching high and low. Not even a body. Nor bones. No trace at all where they’ve gone off to.”

“It’s kind of like being spirited away?”

“Yeah. Something like that!”

“When you pass through the mountain, follow the trail. Be careful not to talk to strangers.” Said the old lady. “If you talk to the wrong sort, they will lead you astray and you’ll never come back.”

“Do not look at anyone in the eye. When you do, you might lose your sight.”

“Make sure to carry something important with you and hold it inside your pocket… So you never lose track of who you are. The mountain makes you forgetful.”

Cloud couldn’t quite understand why, “I don’t understand. Why do I have to do all that? Is the mountain really that dangerous?”

“Oh, dear boy. The mountain eats people. We’ve never truly understood why. Only that all those who went missing never went back and… it’s just the way it is. Safer to stay here and never leave.”

“If you’re going with someone, tie a rope around your wrists, so you don’t get separated,” said an older man.

“Oh I heard that one. But the most important thing is?!”

“ **Always** wear a mask. They won’t be able to tell the difference if you’re wearing a mask.” The old lady said, huffing.

Cloud pursed his lips.

Nibelheim was such a strange town. The town was far from civilization. The only way to get to it was through a mountain trail. Anyone else who tried to go to Nibelheim another way gets lost in the forest as food for the animals and monsters that lived in the area.

Seldom do strangers make it to their village, and Cloud grew up there. Not knowing much else except the few villagers. The town was self sufficient. Everyone grew up helping each other, but sometimes they had to go down for supplies.

At thirteen years old, his mother had fallen ill, and with no help in sight, Cloud had to leave Nibelheim for the first time.

He waved goodbye to his mother who smiled weakly at him before saying, “Be careful.”

* * *

Cloud was just about to leave the house when his childhood friend knocked.

“I’ll take you.”

“Tifa!”

“You don’t have to go alone. I’ve gone back and forth many times so I can take you there.” Tifa proudly said.

Cloud frowned.

He tied a paper mask around his face, something that’s been hardened for days under the sun. Around the eyes, red was painted. And there was a thin line for the mouth.

He then took out an umbrella, just in case it rained.

He slung a drawstring bag behind him and smiled at Tifa, “You don’t really have to.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, I insist, Cloud. I’m the town’s guide. You can count on me,” Tifa kicked the dirt and made a punching gesture, saying with all seriousness, “And I’m stronger than you!”

Cloud didn’t want a reminder of that. But Tifa was strong in ways he never was. Cloud wanted to be half as strong as she was but his strengths lay elsewhere. He was pretty good at setting up traps and hunting small animals, cooking, and doing most chores. Tifa always joked that he’d make a good wife someday.

When they were still young he was always the butt of jokes, for being friendless. For not having a father and for being weak. But when Tifa lost her mother, by some miracle, Cloud was able to stop her from jumping off a bridge but the bridge collapsed and they both ended up in a coma.

They bonded over the fact that they only had one parent left, and somehow even if Tifa’s father hated him, Tifa still became his friend just to repay him for trying to save her life.

“So let’s go.”

* * *

There was a wooden gate that looked ancient. It had strings of metal and held wooden placards that had symbols no one from their town ever understood. But the old people said it warded evil.

Cloud held his mother’s comb from his pocket.

Standing there, and staring at the maze of the mountain pass was scary. Just because he never stood there before.

“Cloud, ready?”

“Yeah,” Cloud said, trying to convince himself as well.

She had a sun hat and put it on over her mask that looked more like a fox.

“Aren’t you scared?” Cloud asked as they went over the gate. A shiver came through, as if something heavy suddenly draped on Cloud. It felt like going underwater and the feeling slowly disappeared as they kept walking.

Somehow, looking behind him, even if they’ve only taken a few steps forward, the edge of the town already looked hazy.

Tifa was smiling, cheerful, “No. I’ve gone down multiple times. Of course, when father first took me down there, I was scared at first, but it’s nothing but a long walk, really. It’s like a good workout for my legs!”

Cloud sighed, and placed a hand on his heart.

“Do you believe in the stories?”

Tifa shook her head, “But… you know it’s practice. So I keep wearing this stupid fox mask for that very reason. Oh. And before I forget,” Tifa took out a red yarn from her pocket and started tying her wrist, and his.

“Does it feel weird?” Tifa asked, looking at his eyes.

And Cloud frowned, “Not really.”

Cloud held on to the rails and Tifa grinned, “Yeah, it’s just a precaution Cloud. Don’t worry, no ones ever gone missing since I became the town’s guide.”

“Then I’m in your hands,” Cloud said, smiling. Tifa laughed, and took his hand on hers and they began the long trek down the winding steps.

On the side of the mountain, there were lamp-like objects on top of the rail.

“What are these?”

“Oh, I don’t really know, but at night, they glow a little. Or reflect light. My grandfather placed it there before, to make sure no one got lost at night.”

Cloud touched it and frowned, it felt familiar. Like bones. It probably was.

“There’s a bridge ahead. Sometimes strong winds blow and you have to hold on really tight because it sways.”

Cloud nodded.

Beside them, Cloud saw a shadow and a cart.

“Don’t mind them. Just keep going.”

“Okay.”

Tifa was silent, ignoring the random passerby.

The wind was strong that day, and Cloud reached back behind him, putting another knot on his mask. He held his umbrella close to his side and nodded at Tifa who began slow and careful steps on the bridge.

The bridge was hanging high, several meters up a cliff.

And the wooden planks had gaps in between that were big enough for his foot to slip in, so even when he tried not to look down, he was looking down anyway because he didn’t want to miss a step.

“I…”

“Come on, one step at a time.”

Cloud wanted to cry. His legs felt shaky but he forced himself to move. He tried to tell himself that it was important for him to go through the bridge because he was going to get his mother medicine. Man up.

“You can do it!”

Tifa cheered him on, standing straight despite the swaying of the bridge.

The wood made a weird sound, as if it would break if he stepped on it.

“Even though it’s old, it’s pretty sturdy. Come on, Cloud.”

At least Tifa wasn’t afraid.

When he reached the end, Cloud felt that there was finally something he could be proud of, but the thought of going back made him feel terrible. The sun above them was still pretty high, but Cloud just wanted to get the trip over with. He opened his umbrella and Tifa joined him under the shadow.

A little ways down, Tifa took out a bottle of water from her bag and handed it over to him. Cloud drank a sip and Tifa did the same.

As they kept going, they passed a cave that had glowing green water.

“What’s that?”

“They call it Mako. Don’t get in. It burns.”

And the cave grew larger in size but the sun filtered through the cracks from above. A couple of bats flew by and Tifa laughed as Cloud tripped and fell, offering her hand, “Oh Cloud. You’re still so clumsy. What are you going to do without me?”

“Shut up.” Cloud muttered.

“Don’t be shy. You’re happy I’m here, aren’t you?” Tifa teased him, linking her arms now with him. “Now, the cave is a little slippery so we have to go slow.”

And Cloud didn’t bother answering.

They traversed the cave and eventually found themselves through a forest.

“Almost there, Cloud!”

And Cloud looked up and saw the same weird wooden structure that towered over them. The charms on the gate, waving around.

Almost like a greeting.

And when they passed through it, Cloud could feel his relief. Something didn’t feel right but Tifa was already running up ahead.

“We made it! Now, from here we just go north to Rocket Town. You can remove your mask now, Cloud. We don’t want to stand out in the village.”

Cloud nodded dumbly and pointed at the strange fixtures that looked like lamps, “What are those?”

“Oh, those are hmn… they call it electronics. Those light up at night. It’s really bright. You’ll see even more amazing stuff once we get downtown.”

And Cloud marvelled as he watched the scenery change.

He realized how behind Nibelheim really was, and it was quite amusing to just look around and ask Tifa about how things worked. The people they met were rather friendly. Electricity changed the way people lived, and in comparison, Nibelheim didn’t have anything.

And there was a metal contraption that was pointed at the sun, it looked skewed. “It’s where the town got its name. They were trying to build something that could get people out of the planet.”

Cloud didn’t really get that stuff. He dropped out of school a year ago since he had to support his mother. Tifa was just rattling stuff about space exploration which was something Cloud was never interested in. In Nibelheim, while they had teachers, it was probably not as good of an education that other people from down the mountain go.

Then, they spotted the pharmacy and there was a short line of people. In his bag, he tried to uncrumple the note.

He lined up rather impatiently, and Tifa said, “You should get used to it. People down here like lining up.”

When it was his turn, Cloud had to speak with the pharmacist who Tifa insisted would be able to help him.

Cloud tried to describe what his mother was feeling.

“You need something for fever. And you say your mother’s limbs are always painful… primarily her joints… it could be arthritis then, but normally we should have her see a doctor first. I can give her pain killers. Then this is something for the fever.”

Cloud looked at the innocuous round things.

“What’s this…? I don’t think you can drink this… can you give something else?

“You don’t know what a pill is?”

Cloud hesitantly shook his head. “We… normally don’t drink medicine like this back home. Can you give me something easier to swallow?”

“Good thing you asked, hmmn, we have some in a syrup form which is normally for children. But I suppose we don’t want to run the risk of your mom being unable to drink. Why not get both?”

“I only really need both. I’ll take the bottles.” Cloud took the bottled syrup, and pushed back the pills at her.

“If you’re sure. Hmmn. What else. Ah, right. This might help her sleep too. You mentioned she had trouble sleeping from the pain. If she still can’t fall asleep, this should help.”

Cloud stared at the pill again, “but this is…”

“Don’t worry, this one dissolves in the mouth. No need to swallow it. Just put it under her tongue. I’ve written the instructions down so you don’t have to remember it. Okay?”

Cloud thanked the lady profusely.

“Ah, young man, don’t forget to bring your mother the next time you visit, alright? There are doctors in this town that can help her. And if not here, in Midgar.”

Cloud said thanks again and sighed, exhausted at having to talk to someone for so long.

He placed the boxes of the bottles inside his bag.

He paid and the pharmacist smiled at him, handing him a paper with stuff written on it.

“All done, Cloud?... Can you wait for me while I get something for myself? They sell the cutest things here like makeup and stuff. There’s nothing like it in Nibelheim.”

Cloud said yes and just hung around the back of the store. He stared at the sun and noticed it was quickly approaching sunset.

“Weird… Has it really been that long?” He said out loud. He opened his umbrella and squatted on the floor, watching the small procession of ants.

They brought with them a white butterfly.

He felt sad for the small thing, but he guessed even ants had to survive.

Tifa swung around with a plastic bag and a happy little grin, “I’m done. Let’s go.”

Cloud grinned and followed her.

* * *

When they went back towards the gate, Cloud put on his mask. He took a step forward and when he looked back he heard something.

“Oww…”

Cloud turned around and saw someone clutch his foot and there was a large wooden cart behind him. It wasn’t difficult to put together what happened.

Tifa held his wrist and tugged but Cloud was looking concernedly at a red haired man who was in so much pain on the grass. His wooden cart rolled behind him a little. Stuck behind a rock.

Cloud moved towards the older man, kneeling beside him.

“What happened?” Blue eyes met turquoise.

“I was stupid and it rolled over my feet. It’s nothing. You can go on ahead.”

“Cloud, let’s go.”

Tifa was pulling at his wrist, her voice was trembling.

“But he needs help. Maybe we can take him back to Rocket town?” Cloud frowned as he looked at the red haired guy.

Tifa began tying the red yarn on Cloud’s wrist.

“Why don’t you go with your friend? I have my own friends. If they notice I’m missing, they’ll come for me.”

Tifa frowned and pulled at Cloud.

But Cloud stood riveted.

“Tifa… I don’t feel so good.”

And Cloud clutched as his head, and his drawstring bag fell down.

“Cloud… Cloud, where did you go?”

Cloud watched as Tifa slowly vanished in front of him. He tugged weakly at the string.

The red haired man smirked at him.

“Fancy meeting a human here… And a young one at that. Boss will be pleased.”

Cloud winced as he fell to the floor.

“Aren’t you cute for a human. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Hmn. As for your girlfriend, let’s see if she’ll follow you.”

And the redhead twisted his face in a kind smile, “If you’re looking for your friend, he’s behind my cart, miss. He wanted to help.”

And Cloud’s eyes widened as slowly, his eyesight vanished. All the sensations in his body seemed to vanish, one by one.

“Cloud… what did you do to Cloud?”

Cloud felt someone tug at his wrist.

“Ah… so you know. Why don’t you join him? If you do, he won’t be lonely.”

“No!”

“Tch. A tough one. Nevermind. You’ll fetch for a good enough price.” And Cloud felt something snap.

“I can’t have you pulling him back so I had to cut it.”

And his wrist fell back to the ground in a thud, the cord on his wrist cut to pieces.

Cloud couldn’t see anything. But he could still faintly hear her voice.

Calling out for him.

* * *

Cloud groaned as he felt his body get dragged across the ground.

“Oops. Can’t scratch the merchandise.”

He was pressed against something cold, and something was draped over his mouth, wrapped around it tightly.

“If you know what’s good for you, you won’t struggle.”

* * *

The next moment Cloud opened his eyes, he was inside a cage of sorts. A round cage with bars on all sides.

He had no idea where he was, how he got there. But he had a killer headache and everything was sluggish. The colors were muddy. Everything was in strange neon colors.

Too bright for his eyes.

He struggled but couldn’t do much but crawl, almost like a worm it seemed.

His wrists were tied by some form of string.

And he pulled at it but it wouldn’t break.

“No… no… where..”

And Cloud whimpered as he felt something touch his cheek.

Something dark, and ice cold was carding through his hair.

More fingers were touching him.

Cloud looked down and he could see them. Hands.

“How much?”

“Settle down, folks. Enough with the cop a feel. The human is awake now.”

There was a wave of disgruntlement.

Cloud whimpered.

He stared at the red haired man who he saw earlier. Gone were the ordinary clothes, now the man was wearing something dark. It wrapped all around his body, like something liquid.

And there were horns protruding on his head.

Cloud pushed himself away, to the edge of the cage. Afraid

“Help! Someone… please...”

“Aw… he’s scared.”

There was clapping as the crowd moved closer.

“Stay away… I said you’re scaring him!”

And Cloud was already struggling to breathe. Was he dreaming?

Was this all a dream?

“I found him at Mt. Nibel pass. Boy, boy those humans always fall for the same thing. As you can see, he’s a boy, thirteen, virgin in all ways. So that brings his price a little higher. We start at ten thousand souls.”

“Twenty thousand.”

Cloud opened his eyes and looked towards the voice and saw a dark haired man. He had blood red eyes and had golden claws. The man smiled at him and Cloud shivered.

“What’s… what’s happening…? Why… am I here?” Cloud tried to move but nothing happened. He lay his cheek against the cold floor of the cage. His wrists were bound. His feet were bound. Where was Tifa? Wasn’t he supposed to be going back… to his mother?

Where was he?

> _“When you pass through the mountain, follow the trail. The path is lit. Be careful not to talk to strangers.” Said the old lady. “If you talk to the wrong sort, they will lead you astray and you will never come back.”_
> 
> _“Do not look at anyone in the eye. When you do, you might lose your sight.”_

Cloud felt his heartbeat speed up.

He broke all of that.

Was the man he tried to save some form of monster?

But wasn’t… wasn’t he outside of the gate? Was he? He couldn’t remember. He shouldn’t have tried helping.

What about Tifa? Was she safe? Cloud bit his lip, tugging at his restraints a little harder now.

“Thirty thousand.” Cloud swerved his eyes towards a blonde haired man who had a monstrous looking dog with him.

The blonde man was surrounded by other creatures and was licking his lips.

“Thirty-five thousand.” A lady covered in flames came followed by an entourage of men in chains.

“I’d like to add him to my collection.”

“Scarlet, you have no place here.”

“Neither do you. You’ve already had your way with the last one. Humans are such a delicacy, why not let me have him this time?”

“Seventy Thousand,” A black haired angel, and with one black wing. Cloud was staring at the bluest eyes and he was trailed by three other people.

There was discontent in the air. “You can’t go against _them…_ why did they have to come?”

“Seventy thousand? Any more bets?”

“Sold!”

* * *

Cloud found the threads that bound him dissolve into nothingness. His cage was carted over to another room and they took him out and laid him on the floor.

The only light came from glowing fireflies.

“Right this way, sirs.”

“Is he pure?”

“The purest we’ve had in so long, sir. You’re in for a treat.”

“Good.”

It was a purr and Cloud was staring at an impossibly beautiful person with silver hair. And Cloud realized he could hardly move, much less breathe as he stared at those eyes.

Cloud blinked his blue eyes before he felt something grab a hold of his head.

A hand, pressing in.

He whimpered as something tried to push inside.

“Hnghhh...”

His legs shook underneath him and three more men knelt around him.

He felt as if someone was looking through his memories, combing through them. He began recalling everything. And as he did, little by little, the memories he had kept disappearing.

“Turning him into a blank canvass, Sephiroth?”

“We don’t want him running away, after all,” another man said, splaying his hands on Cloud’s naked torso, tracing it. “The Turks found a good one this time. His soul is untainted. How pure… so rare these days..”

And then, the memories stopped coming.

Cloud was just staring at green eyes. The man smiled and they spread his legs.

“He’s also untouched?”

“Mnn.. yum,” the blue eyed man said.

“What do you remember little one?”

Cloud merely tilted his head.

“Remember?”

Cloud tried to think. But everything felt so empty. As if he was just staring at an endless emptiness where memories should have been.

It scared him, to not remember anything, and it made him feel helpless. It wasn’t right not to remember anything. He could feel it, and those eyes were so expectant. So he started crying.

“Shh, it’s alright. It’s good that you don’t remember anything. Hey, Seph, why not give him back his name, at the very least?” The blue eyed man said helpfully.

The blonde boy just curled up when they pulled him up. And he stood up in shaky legs as he was pressed against a silver haired man’s chest.

“His name is Cloud. Do you think it suits him?”

“Yea. Cloud’s a good name… you're Cloud."

Cloud pointed at himself, his soft voice hesitant in asking, "I'm Cloud?"

"Yeah. That's your name. I’m Zack by the way,” Zack said and smiled warmly at him while ruffling his hair.

Cloud merely blinked innocently up at Zack.

“His eyes are pretty for a human,” Zack murmured.

“Yes. I know you like eating them, Zack, but try to control your appetite,” the man beside him with red hair warned.

Cloud looked away shyly and then up at the man who was holding him. Was he a man? They all had wings, Cloud wondered. Were they angels?

“My name is Sephiroth, little one.”

“I’m Genesis, and that quiet one over there is Angeal.”

And Zack tilted Cloud’s chin and pressed his lips against Cloud’s unprepared ones.

Cloud froze in place. The man grinned, “I got his first kiss.”

Sephiroth merely hummed.

“Such a good boy,” Sephiroth said and tilted the boy’s chin so Cloud could face him. The man pressed a finger against Cloud’s lips and Cloud felt his eyes close.

Sephiroth carried him in his arms.

“Let’s go.”

And Cloud watched as the world around him distorted and before he knew it, he was staring at a castle where the sky was pitch black, and all around it were red waters.

“Welcome home to hell.”

Zack said as he flew down from heaven, descending towards the front gates. Cloud’s smaller hands clasped tightly on Sephiroth’s shoulder as they began walking on the water. Cloud looked down and saw bones in the shallow depths.

Some green looking wisps were floating around.

“Are you scared?” The silent man asked.

“Scared?” Cloud knew what it meant. But he didn’t know if he was.

“You should be.” The man said as he flew past them, disappearing towards the top of the castle spire.

The castle’s grand doors opened and before a long spiral staircase, there were rows of people wearing black and they began bowing.

Cloud was brought down, and was handed over to another person who had no eyes. 

They were hollow and Cloud knew once upon a time there were eyes there. Did Zack eat those eyes? Would his eyes get eaten too?

“Get him something to wear and bring him to the bedroom.”

* * *

Cloud found himself wearing a very soft velvety fabric. He’d been naked awhile ago, but now he had clothes.

He said thank you, out of respect. And he kept walking barefoot, his feet shuffling pleasantly against the clean red carpet.

“Please don’t try to go inside any of the other rooms. Stay inside the bedroom so the masters can watch over you.”

“Okay.”

It cast a strange glow as he ascended the stairs into hallways. So many hallways. It was like a maze until he found himself in a large chamber.

There, he was placed on a large bed.

“Wait for them here.”

* * *

Cloud didn’t really know what to do. He sat against a mound of pillows.

As he kept waiting, his eyes kept closing themselves. And soon enough he was drifting off to sleep.

Cloud clutched at the pillows and shivered, curling around himself.

There was a hand on Cloud’s back.

“Wake up.”

He must have fallen asleep, because the next moment, the moon was out and it was yellow. It wasn’t there before.

And Cloud yawned, looking up at green eyes.

Sephiroth smiled, “Cloud, we’ll have to cut you. This will only hurt for a moment.”

And Cloud nodded, trusting his new master. Sephiroth smiled, and Zack entered the room, carrying with him a black knife.

Genesis came in as well, a part of his face filled with blood.

“Forgive us, we were just finishing up a meal.”

Cloud shivered.

Angeal wasn’t with them and Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, unsure.

“Close your eyes.”

And Cloud closed it.

He felt hands on his feet, and something pressing at the back of it. Cutting through skin and tendon. Bone.

Cloud screamed and his fingers curled into tiny fists.

It hurt. It burned.

And then, it was done. The pain was gone. He was panting and trying not to feel scared.

“That should do it,” Zack said, satisfied.

“Now, you won’t be able to run away, Cloud. We just want you to stay here, as the Goddess wills it.” Genesis said in a singsong voice and crawled into bed.

“C-can… I open my eyes now?” Cloud hesitantly asked.

“Go ahead, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, pressing a hand against his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

And Cloud looked down and saw blood near where his feet were.

He tried moving it but his feet wouldn’t move. And even his legs felt sluggish.

Zack smiled, kissing the blonde’s feet.

“The last one tried to run away and made Sephiroth mad. It didn’t end well, so try not to make any of us mad, okay?” Zack said, and trailed a hand to caress his feet reverently.

“Hnhhgg? Mad?... W-why… would I?”

"Don't you feel sad you won't be able to walk anymore?" Genesis asked.

Cloud looked at his feet in wonder. "Maybe?"

He remembered the feel of the carpet on his feet and frowned a little.

“He’s so innocent Seph… I want to eat him now,” Zack’s teeth sharpened and grew in length.

“Patience.”

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and Cloud felt a voice inside his head.

**_Open your mouth, Cloud._ **

**_Stick out your tongue._ **

Cloud followed it without much resistance and Genesis leaned down and captured the blonde’s mouth in a kiss.

Cloud could taste something metallic in it and licked the taste off from his lips, his forehead scrunching up.

Zack pressed his lips against the boy’s hip.

Sephiroth smirked and pulled the boy’s hair back, pressing a kiss on the boy’s lips as well.

“Good boy.”

Cloud was panting, out of breath.

“Mnghh why… do you keep doing that?” Cloud didn’t know what they were doing

“We were merely expressing our affection towards you, little one,” Genesis offered, tracing Cloud’s cheek.

Cloud blinked and nodded slowly. He looked down hesitantly, and pressed his lips against Sephiroth.

The man loosened his grip on Cloud’s hair and brought it on the boy’s neck.

“He learns fast,” Genesis smiled.

“Like this?” Cloud pulled away for air and pressed a hand on his chest. Sephiroth gave a small almost imperceptible quirk of his lips. “That’s right, Cloud. You’re doing so well.”

“What about me?” Zack pushed the boy down, pressing a hand on the boy’s chest.

Cloud parted his lips and Zack pressed his lips against his.

A tongue licked the bottom of his lip, sucking it, and Cloud whimpered when a hand trailed up his leg and gave a feather light touch in between his legs.

Cloud gasped and turned away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“He’s shy…”

“It’s just that… I don’t know… why, but it feels weird?”

“You mean good?”

Cloud nodded, and blue eyes sought Zack for help, and Zack couldn’t resist, and dove down, pressing kisses until his lips were wrapped around the boy’s tiny dick.

“Enough, Zack. Cloud has had a long day, if you keep taking from him he’ll get sick. You don’t want that.”

“But he smells so good Seph… I can’t resist.”

“Then control yourself.” Genesis pulled him away, nails digging down against Zack’s neck and Zack growled.

Cloud whimpered and crawled a little away with his arms, towards Sephiroth who hugged the boy.

“Shhh… no need to be afraid. Zack means no harm. He just likes you very much.”

Cloud felt his vision double and he could do nothing but just hold on to Sephiroth as the man gently laid him down. His head cushioned by a large pillow.

“Rest.”

Zack took the obsidian knife from the bed and licked off the blood. “So… good,” Zack moaned and looked hopelessly at Cloud.

“Come, Zack. Let’s get all that energy out of you. I have to hunt down Angeal too. He’s probably in the garden again.”

The door closed, and the winged men left, except for Sephiroth who stayed in bed with him.

“You must be so confused, but it’s alright. We have an eternity to teach you. Still, humans are so pitiful… so fragile.” Sephiroth carded his hands on Cloud’s hair.

Cloud knew it was rather strange, as if he shouldn’t even be there. But he was so tired and those hands felt warm.

* * *

Tifa looked back but not a trace of Cloud remained except for the bag and a broken comb.

When she came back to the village, she gave everything back to Claudia who could hardly move from the bed.

“My poor Cloud… taken by those things. Get out! Get out… please leave me alone.”

And Tifa hesitated but her father was there, pulling her away.

She vowed one day to find him but she didn’t know where to start. She remembered the red hair. He didn’t look into the man’s eyes, but he had strange markings.

And when she looked up, she briefly saw horns. They weren’t human. Not at all. She was careless. And they took Cloud from her.

Her title as the Best Guide in Town was all for nothing. When it came to protecting her friend, she grew careless.

And when she sat before her father at dinner, she couldn’t eat. Her appetite was gone.

“You have to eat something Tifa.”

“I just can’t. Not when…”

“Cloud wouldn’t want you to get sick because of him.”

Tifa slammed both her palms on the dining table.

“Whar do you know? You hated Cloud... It happened so fast. Father. I was careless. It’s my fault! I… And. I have to take responsibility!”

“No! You’re still a child. What happened as an accident.”

“It was my fault. I’ll find a way. I’ll bring him back. I promise.” Tifa was just staring at the blurry plate of food before her. She had no one else to blame but herself.

“Tifa, no one ever came back. You can’t do anything against those things. They’re… not from this world.” Tifa’s father stood up and went around the table to press his hands on his daughter’s shoulders.

“It’s alright.”

And Tifa turned around crying, “No it’s not… he’s gone now… because of me. Please, father. Tell me everything you know. Please. I have to save Cloud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration from Natsume Yuujinchou. The plot was bugging me for two days now. Let me know what you think :3 Comments inspire me to keep writing :3 Yey I added a fanart made by myself. I'm on instagram as [Nier Vanae](https://www.instagram.com/nier_vanae/)...
> 
> I'm literally going to cry lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Zack spend a little bit of time together. Angeal is upset. Sephiroth is scheming and Genesis plays the torturer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time. I've been trying to focus more on my art lately so I made something for last chapter. You can take a look at it! :D

“The mortals who come to this realm are normally dead, Cloud.”

Cloud was wrapped in a blanket and was currently cradled by Sephiroth as he sat on his throne. The servants were merely kneeling before him as they watched the procession of the said mortals.

There was a long line of them, all of them looking lost, a hollow look on their faces. Translucent bodies almost on the verge of fading.

“Dead?”

Cloud’s blue eyes were searching for some answer in Sephiroth’s eyes.

Beside them, Zack was yawning, “It’s simple kiddo, they make a mess of their lives, they somehow end up in hell. Living is like a test. At least for mortals. Every once in a while, they make a mistake. Make too many mistakes, even well intentioned ones, and they end up as food for us.”

Cloud looked nervously when Genesis took out his sword and brandished it with fire, burning several hundred people.

“We purge them.”

And they all started screaming.

“Until they’re clean again.”

Cloud closed his eyes and hid his face on Sephiroth’s chest.

“Does the screaming trouble you, Cloud? Shall I make them stop?”

Cloud merely nodded.

And Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his lips stretching out into a smile.

“Genesis, enough.”

Genesis looked up, and the man raised his other hand, and the voices died out, before turning into globules of light.

Dispersing.

The large hall was bathed in it.

And Zack yawned again, “Genesis enjoys torturing the mortals. I don’t. I just like eating them.”

Cloud felt Sephiroth adjust his grip underneath his legs, as the man pressed his lips on his forehead.

“You’re quite special, do you not know that? You’re a mortal that we chose to have for ourselves. A pure human soul. Untouched by _sin_. Alive.”

Cloud felt confused, opening his mouth slightly.

“Don’t ever concern yourself with the likes of them. Your innocence is ours to have, don’t you agree?”

“Yes?” Cloud just agreed. He didn’t really understand what Sephiroth meant.

Zack stood up and stretched. The man left his throne and leaned over Sephiroth, his blue eyes glowing.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you shared him with me?”

Cloud peered up from underneath Zack and watched the man’s fangs lengthen. Zack unfurled his wings to its full length.

“Very well. Make sure to play nice. Cloud is still exhausted. Don’t ruin him.”

And Cloud whimpered when Sephiroth let go of him. Sephiroth was a more familiar presence, and the loss of him made Cloud frightened.

Zack grinned, “Finally…” The man placed his hands on Cloud and took him away.

And Cloud felt his warmth but he still shivered, searching for Sephiroth’s green ones which left him, preferring to observe Genesis who was lazily twirling his sword in the air. “Take care of our little prize, Zack. I prefer to have him back in one piece.”

Zack looked at Cloud and saw the boy was about to cry.

“Aw, don’t be like that Cloud. You’ll see him again, I promise. Let’s go find Angeal,” Zack’s face seemed to soften at the name.

“If you’re looking for Angeal, he’s not here. You’ll have to get out of Hell. He might be in Niflheim. or _Miðgarðr.”_ Genesis said helpfully.

Zack gave a mock salute.

“You know I have my ways of finding him.”

“Such a hound dog. Goddess knows why I put up with you beast,” Genesis replied.

Zack merely grinned, “That better be a compliment.”

“Go. Before I change my mind,” Sephiroth impatiently said.

* * *

Cloud screamed when Zack used his wings and started flying.

The doors started opening themselves as they zoomed out of the castle and soon, Cloud was watching as they ascended upwards from Hell, seeing the red lake, and the thousands of souls lined up at the bridge. Was that there before? Cloud didn’t know.

He was shaking, and feeling drained. Dizzy almost.

“Ah, humans. So fragile. I’ll slow down a little bit.”

Zack hovered in the air and clutched at Cloud who was already trembling in his hold.

“You alright?”

“C….cold.”

“Ahh. Right. Can’t get you too sick.”

Then Zack began casting magic, and Cloud suddenly felt warmer. “Better?”

Cloud nodded.

“Good… now, if you can’t really handle me speeding up, I’ll have to open portals… This is going to hurt, but nothing a good meal can’t fix.”

Zack’s eyes glowed as he placed his hand before him and opened a portal.

He flew in slowly, and before they knew it, Cloud was watching the scenery change into a frosty world. There was a storm of hail and snow all around them, and as they descended, tall white trees extended from beneath, reaching out to them like many arms.

Zack landed softly on the snow covered ground and the howling winds were loud.

“Where are we?”

Cloud was warm, but knew he should be freezing. He didn’t know why but something about seeing the cold felt familiar.

“Niflheim. It’s a really cold place. Not a good place for mortals. It’s where Reno found you. Not that you remember him.”

Zack took off his cloak and laid it on the ground, placing Cloud on top of it.

“Wait here will you? I’m just going to look for Angeal. Don’t worry, these lands belong to us, so no one will hurt you.”

Cloud nodded, and his eyes traced Zack’s form as he disappeared into the heavens.

He heard his voice calling.

“Angeal! Time to go home! Where are you?”

Cloud sighed. Zack’s dark cloak was really soft and the blanket he had around him was comfortable enough.

Before he knew it, he found himself lying down on it. The strange people who owned him… the strange new place he woke up in. It was all too much.

As his eyes began closing off, he felt a rough tongue lick his hands.

“Hmn?”

Cloud crinkled open an eye and saw a large white wolf.

It gave a pitiful sound and butted its head against his hand and laid down beside him, possibly seeking warmth.

Cloud didn’t really care for this, and welcomed his new companion. The wolf had snow on top of its coat and Cloud reached out to brush the one that was on top of its head. The wolf seemed to like it.

He then yawned and drifted off for a bit.

Moments later, Zack came back and found Cloud cuddled up to a demonic snow wolf.

“Would you look at that. Already taming our creatures?”

The wolf perked up, and started wagging its tail, excitedly moving towards Zack.

“Miss me Fenrir?”

The big wolf gave a low bark.

“You can probably smell me from him…”

Fenrir whined and bit the hem of Zack’s sleeve.

“I’ll come play with you some other time. Angeal’s missing again. Thanks for taking care of Cloud while I’m gone.”

Zack gave the wolf a fond rub and took Cloud back into his arms.

The boy was too warm for a mortal and Zack sighed.

“Sephiroth’s going to kill me.”

* * *

The next portal was in the human realm of demons, _Miðgarðr_ or Midgard. It was a dimension that flourished in conjunction with the human town of Midgar.

The two were connected, but only those of their kind could exist in that space. Zack disliked going there because so many demons could recognize him.

Before he was adopted into Sephiroth’s family, Midgard was his home. He was a mercenary of sorts, similar to Reno. He worked his way up the chain, earning a name through killing because that was what he was good at.

Growing up, he even had a human friend who had the warmest green eyes. But he almost made the mistake of giving away his name and ever since then, he started to distrust humans.

They would take advantage of your kindness.

But.

Cloud was innocent. That much he knew. He was pure. Sephiroth told him all about it, that occasionally there would be an exception.

A soul that was scrumptious enough to keep alive because it would be a waste to consume it.

“Cloud, we’re here.”

Cloud stirred and Zack smiled at him.

Cloud opened his eyes to a city of green lights.

Above them, a dragon flew by. It was full of demons. Different kinds. Some had wings like Zack. Others had horns. Tentacles. Shadows. It felt too crowded.

Bursting with life, and the feeling of dread. Like Cloud knew he didn’t belong there.

“Welcome to Midgard. You’ve been here before. This is what it looks like outside the auction house… If Angeal is here, there’s only one place I can think of that he’s visiting.”

Cloud closed his eyes when Zack made another soft descent, leaping down the building.

The air drifted around them lazily as Zack purposely slowed down.

“I won’t let you fall. No need to be scared.”

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, and as Zack began walking on the ground, the demons around them were whispering and pointing.

But when Zack got close, they bowed or nodded their heads.

A nervous demon came by and said. It wore a hat, and had eight arms, “What can I do for you today, sir?”

“Nothing, I’m just here to bring someone back.”

The demon bowed profusely, “Ah. Best be on your way. I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

Zack tilted his head upwards, “I’m in a hurry.”

And Zack looked down at Cloud who was starting to look uncomfortable at all the eyes and the curious set of onlookers.

Some, licking their lips.

Zack frowned and his pupils turned into slits..

And before Cloud knew it, Zack had taken out his sword and cut the staring demons in half.

The demon beside them fell on his butt.

“Ahhh. Mercy. Please.”

“If I see any one of you give him that look again, you know what’s going to happen. This human already belongs to us. Show some respect.”

Cloud watched as the crowd parted magnanimously after this.

“Tch. Really hate this place. Too famous to be able to enjoy anything.”

“That’s what you get for joining them.”

A voice whispered behind them. Cloud was startled and felt his heart beat too fast.

“Tseng. What brings you here?”

“There’s a message from the president. He’d like to thank you for your purchase. The quality of souls that come from Hell is always a pleasure to have.”

“Tell him he’s welcome.” Zack swung the sword and let it vanish midair as it was about to hit Vincent. The man looked unimpressed. Cloud whimpered.

“Try not to kill anyone tonight. Need I remind you who does the dirty work around here?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just messing with ya.”

“Tch.”

Zack sighed as he saw the rest of the Turks slowly come out of their hiding places. Sephiroth ruled their world, and as part of his family, by extension, he ruled Midgard as well. However, he was still too young, and while the Turks deferred to them, he was once working alongside them.

And he knew that they were only loyal to their President and no one else.

He clutched Cloud closer and began walking towards his destination, trying not to give in to the murderous urge to kill anyone who attempted to get near.

It irked him to be disrespected, something about _Jenova’s_ blood within him, their progenitor, demanding absolute fealty. But he wasn't about to start a bloodbath, not when he knew he was heavily outnumbered.

If it came to, he knew he could level the entire realm, if he wanted to.

But the cost of doing so wasn’t worth it, and he had Cloud. It was stupid really. Letting her voice get into his head.

The constant…

Need.

**_Consume their souls my child. Feed. That is your purpose. Devour. To your heart’s content._ **

Just a droning voice that urged him to take his rightful place. Jenova’s will was dead. Because she was asleep, and those stray thoughts were just primal urges left behind by the slumbering Goddess.

And the longer he stayed in Midgard, the more annoyed he felt.

Cloud was scrumptious. A delightful smell. Even if the boy was already marked and clearly belonged to them, the boy was still a treat to have around. So every single demon was hyper aware of their presence. More so than usual.

And he had no doubts there were rumors already floating about. But there was a point to flashing around their prize. A point of showing around power.

That only those who stood at the top could enjoy something so precious.

And it felt heavy.

Not that Zack wasn’t used to carrying heavy things.

* * *

Angeal was sitting in a field of flowers.

The one from the flower girl.

“Hey… You have a garden back at home. I don’t know why you keep coming back here.”

“It’s not the same. This is a gift from her.”

“From the one who stole your name?” Zack asked angrily.

“I gave it away. Willingly. And she will never use it against me.”

“You don’t know that.”

Cloud was staring at a field of yellow flowers and Zack passed him over to Angeal and the boy stumbled before righting himself in a weird manner. As if preferring to favor his knees.

“Can you do something about him? I’m not good with healing magic.”

Angeal looked surprised and then looked curiously at Cloud who was clutching at him, tightly.

“What did you do to him?” Angeal tried to ease the boy to stand up but Cloud merely whimpered in pain. And Angeal zeroed on the faint scars on the boy’s feet.

His eyes narrowed, and his pupils dilated.

“Zack. Tell me you didn’t.”

He immediately clutched the boy to his chest and massaged the boy’s legs.

“Ah. Thought it might be a good idea to make sure he doesn’t leave.” Zack, sheepishly answered.

“How barbaric. None of them wouldn’t have run away if you took care of them.” Angeal admonished angrily.

“Why do you care? Before… before you met her, you were different. You’ve changed, Angeal.”

“No. I’ve always been like this. I’ve always strived to treat all beings as equal. And Cloud deserves better. This is why I was against buying him. I only did it so I could...”

“Save him, right? I know. You’ve drilled it down to my head. But I also know that humans don’t deserve the kind of respect you give to them. Anyway, I didn’t come here to argue. Just help him get better, and come back with me.”

Zack held out his hand.

“Please.”

Angeal looked at Cloud and sighed.

“The three of you will be the death of me,” Angeal grumbled, before placing a hand on Cloud’s forehead, and Cloud instantly felt better, relaxing on Angeal’s hold.

Zack poked a finger on Angeal’s arm, “Well, if you want to leave, just say so. I’m tired of dancing around this. If you’re staying, then do your part and stay. No more of this constant running away. But if you want to leave, then just go already.”

Zack sat down on the field of flowers next to Angeal with a huff.

Angeal opened his mouth and closed it. Unable to respond.

“Why do you like these flowers so much anyway? We have prettier ones in Hell.”

“It reminds me of her. I find them really calming.”

Zack released a breath.

“Have you spoken with Aerith recently?”

“No.”

“You should. She’s really upset.”

“It’s been five years.”

“Time passes by quite differently for us. And for her as well. She didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Zack didn’t want to reopen an old wound.

“See, there are times when even you struggle to do what must be done. I care for you, Genesis and Sephiroth deeply. However, some of the things that we do… are simply not honorable. Conscience is—”

“Funny, you were the one who taught me how to kill, and now all you prattle on about is honor. What’s next. Piety?”

Angeal sighed.

“You know I don’t believe in God.”

“You didn’t have to answer that… but isn’t that slander? Mother will hate you.”

“Mother is a Goddess. But there are other Gods beside her. The idea of worship fails me… it is an almost pointless act that brings about _nothing_.”

“Rrright.” Zack grumbled and he clutched at his stomach.

“We should go back, I’m really hungry. I kept using portals to get here cause Cloud doesn’t like flying.”

“He has a fever, didn’t you know that?”

“A what?” Zack asked dumbly.

“Mortals heat up, because their body is trying to fight a sickness. You three probably fed on him too much, and his body is struggling as a result. Sephiroth should have known.”

At the thought of the man, Zack felt like he was set up.

“He must have wanted to teach you a lesson. Very well, I must speak with him as well. I find your treatment of Cloud deplorable. Making him an invalid won’t endear him to us.”

Zack frowned, and looked at Cloud, and back at Angeal, “But… but what if he runs away?”

“He won’t. If you’re nice. Right Cloud?”

Cloud just blinked up at Angeal, “... I wont… Why… would I want to?”

Big blue eyes were so full of trust.

“See? Sephiroth has already taken so much from him. He doesn’t even remember anything… It’s a pity… have they fed you breakfast, little one?”

Cloud slowly shook his head.

Angeal sighed. “Zack, see, this is a problem. It has always been a problem. I want you to learn that mortals need so much more than the occasional care you’ve been giving them. If you want Cloud to _love_ you and never leave you, there is so much to be done. So much to learn.”

Zack sighed, “This is too complicated for me.”

“Then you shouldn’t have bought him in the first place.”

“But the last one…”

“You ate the last one.”

Zack spluttered. But couldn’t deny what he did. He was so angry. And he never really liked their last human.

And he looked at Cloud, wondering what it was like for him. Cloud looked so adorable… so helpless. It made him feel… protective?

Strangely enough. That was what he felt. Cloud looked so scared all the time, and even now, the boy was trying not to be a nuisance by keeping quiet. So shy.

And so adorable. This attraction he felt must be unnatural, and the fondness was reminiscent of how it felt like to have a pet for the first time.

He reached out to Cloud and Cloud whimpered.

“Stop it, Zack. You’re draining him again. Control yourself.” Angeal slapped Zack’s hand away.

“I’m trying,” Zack whined.

“Not hard enough. It must be difficult for you to place yourself in his shoes, but what Cloud needs right now is rest and lots of care. And among us three, you and Genesis suffer the worst at giving this. You used to be so much better than this.”

“I can’t help it… I just.”

“You’ve started to think of them as nothing but food. Because you hate humans. But Cloud isn’t Aerith. Nor is he in any position to betray you….”

Angeal stood up and opened a portal.

“You’re still young.”

“I’m old.”

“Young,” Angeal insisted. “I am ten times older than you… In time you’ll grow into the Angel you were meant to be.”

Zack rolled his eyes and placed his arms behind him as he stood up.

“I’m not going to leave, Zack.” Angeal said. Finally.

Zack blinked.

“What?”

And Zack happily bounced, “Really? Is that a promise?”

“I’m the one who got you into this… and I feel responsible for you. It’s just a little tiring trying to be the only reasonable one around so forgive me for running away.”

Zack didn’t know what to say to this. He was really upset at Angeal’s attempts of distancing himself.

But he could understand where his mentor was coming from.

“Let’s go home,” Angeal said.

* * *

Cloud crawled up into Sephiroth’s arms, smiling as he pressed his head on the crook of the man’s neck.

“Did you enjoy the trip?”

Sephiroth combed his fingers on the boy’s hair.

“Yes… it was scary… but Angeal was kind. He made… the pain go away.”

“Good,” Sephiroth purred.

“And. He made me soup. It was good.”

“Angeal is a great cook. He’s learned how to cook human dishes… You can also have our servants prepare meals for you. I was meaning to give you the bell before Zack took you.”

And Sephiroth materialized a small black bell.

“Ring this twice, and they will come and give you anything you wish for.”

Cloud nodded.

“Thank you.”

Sephiroth smiled, pleased.

“Did Zack treat you well?”

“He… gave me his cloak.”

Cloud remembered fondly how warm the cloak was and at the thought of the blue eyed angel, Cloud felt something… fondness?

“That’s nice of him. Perhaps the puppy is learning to care.”

“Puppy?” Cloud had an image of Fenrir, but smaller. Cuter.

“Zack’s nickname. Angeal once bestowed it to him a long time ago.” Sephiroth replied.

“Puppies are nice.”

“They are. But they can be quite the handful. Ruining things and always so full of energy.”

Cloud had an image of Zack running around and doing exactly that. The trip to Midgard felt like that too. Even though parts of it were scary, especially when the demons died.

“Shh… it’s okay. Cloud. You’re safe here with me.”

Cloud was brought back to the present when Sephiroth’s gloved fingers touched his back.

“Hnghh.”

Cloud stared at Sephiroth’s lips and grazed it softly with his fingers.

“Soft.” Cloud said.

Sephiroth plucked Cloud’s fingers away.

“Don’t tempt me. You still have to rest. Angeal and I have to talk. I’ll have the servants run you a bath, then you can sleep.”

* * *

Cloud forgot to tell Sephiroth that he plucked a yellow flower.

He found it really pretty.

And he heard a female voice too.

A warm and nice voice that told him....“ _You’ll be fine, Cloud… And if you ever need saving. I’ll save you.”_

_._

_._

_._

The moon was red this time.

Somehow Cloud knew this wasn’t the right color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on instagram too as [Nier Vanae](https://www.instagram.com/nier_vanae/). It's what I've been mostly up to lately!!! I'm off to try to do art for today >:
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think as well! I really enjoy feedback :D :D Helps me keep writing.


End file.
